<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>День, когда все пошло наперекосяк (и это хорошо) by maily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874385">День, когда все пошло наперекосяк (и это хорошо)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily'>maily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Party, Polyamory, Romance, Summer, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Эдди пошел на вечеринку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Идея была ужасной. Просто чудовищной, самой дрянной идеей, на какую только можно было согласиться, но Эдди все равно согласился. И до сих пор не понимал: как? Как это получилось?</p>
<p>В доме у Греты собралось чуть ли не полшколы, некоторых ребят Эдди и в лицо-то никогда не видел. Народ толпился в гостиной, в коридорах, на втором этаже и в саду, и спрятаться было совершенно негде. Эдди только-только пристроился на кухне за столом с огромной чашкой клубники, собираясь хоть чем-то хорошим разбавить этот плохой день, как его и тут настигли.</p>
<p>Беверли и Бен настолько заболтали Эдди, что он сам не врубился, как оказался все-таки на ковре в огромной гостиной в кругу для игры в бутылочку.</p>
<p>Эдди — и в бутылочку? Просто немыслимо. Держа в ладони горсть клубники, он без конца облизывался и старался подавить волнение, от которого внутри все разрывалось. Сердце ухало и стучало оглушительно громко.</p>
<p>Даже не от мыслей, что он вдруг может с кем-то целоваться, а потому что чертов Ричи тоже был тут. Хах, Эдди и не сомневался. Ричи тянул пиво из красного стакана, вальяжно развалившись и оперевшись спиной на диван, и смотрел на всех со слегка запрокинутой головой и хитрым прищуром. Для образа ему не хватало лишь сигареты между губ.</p>
<p>Когда он заметил Эдди, то отсалютировал ему пивом, и Эдди поспешил отвести взгляд.</p>
<p>Почему день был плохим? Почему вообще последние пару месяцев жизни были, мягко сказать, не очень?</p>
<p>Потому что Эдди конкретно вляпался, и виной тому стал Балабол Ричи Тозиер.</p>
<p>Народ вокруг шумел, люди толкались и пьяно усаживались в кривой большой круг, Эдди приходилось на автомате двигаться по ковру и при этом пытаться усмирить тот хаос мыслей, который на него обрушился.</p>
<p>Взгляд еще постоянно притягивали порванные на коленях джинсы Ричи, Эдди полыхал аж до кончиков ушей, когда случайно замечал выглядывающую чуть загорелую кожу с темными волосками, и тут же тяжело сглатывал.</p>
<p>Что он вообще тут делал? Зачем согласился ввязаться в сомнительную авантюру?</p>
<p>Наверное, все дело было в стрессе. Точно. И в алкоголе. Эдди выпил мало, но того стакана с каким-то сладким ядерным коктейлем, который ему смешал Большой Билл, явно хватило, чтобы получить помутнение рассудка.</p>
<p>А стресс — ох, Эдди устало вздохнул — стресс стал ему верным спутником с того самого момента, как Эдди понял, что втюрился. Ричи не давал ему никакого шанса. Он постоянно ошивался рядом со своими пошлыми шутками и словечками, со своими липкими изучающими взглядами. Со своими тупыми приколами и непонятными, двусмысленными подкатами.</p>
<p>Эдди хотелось бы думать, что Ричи достает так всех неудачников, вон, Стэна он умело выбешивал до бледноты и сжатых в нитку губ за пару минут. Однако нет, то, что творилось между Эдди и Ричи — оно было другим.</p>
<p>Эдди не особо разбирался в намеках, с трудом мог ориентироваться в симпатиях и плохо распознавал сексуальное притяжение, но в низу живота всегда странно покалывало и становилось очень жарко, стоило только Ричи оказаться рядом, а это уже было важным сигналом.</p>
<p>Людей для игры в бутылочку собралось прилично, Эдди сбился со счета, потому что раз за разом отвлекался на Ричи, который сидел через семь ребят от него и шептался со своей соседкой.</p>
<p>Человек двадцать точно. Может, меньше. С ума сойти, если перецеловать их всех. Эдди бы не хотел. Он вообще не хотел бы сегодня целоваться. Ладно, может с одним единственным человеком в комнате он был бы и не прочь попробовать, однако не в центре этого круга и не на глазах у половины школы.</p>
<p>Эдди нервно отправил клубнику в рот и тут же стиснул ее зубами, чувствуя сладкий сок на языке. Он сглотнул, тупо уставившись на мелкий узор в ромбик под ногами.</p>
<p>Ребята очень шумели, начали спорить из-за правил, и Эдди уже хотел незаметно свалить, как ниндзя, но тут, как на зло, Бев, сидящая рядом с ним, попросила подержать ее пиво, пока она сбегает в уборную. Эдди от нервов отпил из ее бутылки и сморщился от горечи.</p>
<p>Не спадало ощущение, что за ним наблюдали — он поднял глаза и, конечно же, натолкнулся на немигающий взгляд Ричи, который прикуривал себе сигарету. Огонек зажигалки отражался в стеклах его очков, Ричи склонил голову набок, и Эдди совсем сдался.</p>
<p>Даже стыдиться уже сил не оставалось.</p>
<p>И еще чертова ссадина на колене щипала.</p>
<p>У всех в жизни бывали дни, когда вселенная сшибает тебя с ног одной мелочью за другой, не давая и шанса на реабилитацию. Сегодняшний день побил все рекорды. С самого утра Эдди не везло. Он здорово поругался с мамой, возился по ее настоятельной просьбе с цветами в клумбе за домом, после — долго маялся ерундой вместо написания выпускного эссе. Потом ему позвонил Ричи, и Эдди впал в ступор — они полчаса впустую переругивались с ним из-за всякой фигни, и Эдди распалялся, отвечая все более и более изощренными словечками, пока мама не услышала это и не заглянула в прихожую, яростно пригрозив, что вымоет ему рот с мылом. Разумеется, Ричи услышал это. И хохотал еще полчаса, пока Эдди, с алыми от неловкости щеками, разъяренно дышал в трубку и представлял себе Ричи: с запрокинутой головой, озорным взглядом, очаровательными ямочками на щеках и — с улыбкой, добродушной и самой прекрасной на свете улыбкой.</p>
<p>Ближе к вечеру, когда он выбрался на улицу на велосипеде, чтобы покататься с Неудачниками, началась гроза. На повороте к Лэсси-Роад Эдди не справился с рулем и здорово кувыркнулся на мокром асфальте, расшибив себе колено. Разумеется, первым, кто кинулся ему на помощь, стал Ричи. Эдди чуть не умер. От шока и от этой картины: как Ричи встал на колени прямо перед ним, сидящим жопой в луже, и наклонился к кровавому пятну на его ноге. Ничего серьезного, стертая кожа и кровь, но Эдди ненавидел порезы, ссадины, синяки и все, что могло хоть как-то навредить, так что следующей остановкой стала забегаловка на заправке, где Ричи вызвался обработать рану перекисью, которую Эдди всегда таскал в поясной сумке. Тогда Эдди чуть не умер во второй раз: всегда обычно неловкий, шумный и дерганный Балабол Ричи вдруг молча и сосредоточенно трогал его за коленку и дул на кожу. Эдди даже на миг подумал, что может нравиться ему тоже.</p>
<p>Надеясь, что никто не обратит на них внимания, Эдди смущенно принялся пялиться в окно на грозу, пока остальные Лузеры потягивали холодный лимонад, обсыхали после дождя и обсуждали грядущую вечеринку у Греты.</p>
<p>Стоило психануть именно тогда. Не нарываться и не делать этот день еще хуже. Попрощаться и, оседлав свой велик, укатить в сторону дома, от беды подальше, а не соглашаться на уговоры пойти на тусовку, чтобы «оттянуться там, как следует».</p>
<p>О, Эдди оттягивался на всю катушку.</p>
<p>В гостиной пахло влажной землей и цветами из сада из-за распахнутых входных дверей, еще сигаретами и алкоголем, сладкими духами. И клубникой — потому что Эдди все еще держал в руке несколько штук. Одна из подружек Греты принесла пустую бутылку из-под джина.</p>
<p>Компания собралась разномастная, яркая и шумная: парней было чуть больше, чем девчонок, много знакомых — одна же параллель все-таки.</p>
<p>Бен сидел далеко напротив Эдди. Левее его Билл улыбался в свой стакан и общался с какой-то блондинкой, постоянно окидывая мутным взглядом круг играющих. Стэн хмуро рассматривал свои руки, как будто на них было нарисовано что-то очень интересное, и Эдди почувствовал солидарность с ним: игра в бутылочку — это полный отстой.</p>
<p>Обмен слюнями под пристальным наблюдением пьяных подростков. Мечта, а не тусовка. Эдди фыркнул. В голове все же пульсировала страшная, подлая мысль: отстой отстоем, но вдруг это его первый и единственный шанс поцеловаться с Ричи?</p>
<p>Эдди распахнул глаза от удивления самому себе.</p>
<p>Господи, о чем он вообще думает. Вернувшаяся Бев отняла у него бутылку с пивом, и Эдди вздрогнул от неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Ты чего такой напряженный? — спросила она с улыбкой, усаживаясь рядом. — Не хочешь играть?</p>
<p>Эдди передернул плечами.</p>
<p>— Не особо, — буркнул он, опять прохаживаясь тревожным взглядом по игрокам. Девчонки все хихикали и смотрели из-под ресниц на мальчиков, которые придуривались, хохотали басом и попивали пиво, строя из себя мачо.</p>
<p>С чего вдруг Эдди решил, что у него есть шанс на поцелуй с Ричи? Может, ребята будут перекручивать бутылку, если выпадет однополая пара? Эдди совсем об этом не подумал.</p>
<p>В комнате было ужасно душно, Эдди вспотел, неловко дернул воротничок рубашки поло, пробираясь пальцами за ворот, чтобы вытереть влажную кожу. Он все еще чувствовал испытующий взгляд Ричи на себе, и это не походило на затянувшуюся шутку.</p>
<p>Скорее на чистое безумное.</p>
<p>— Мы уже будем играть или нет?! — Грета надула густо накрашенные блеском губы и хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание толпы. — Предлагаю крутить бутылку по очереди, чтобы никто не ушел без поцелуя, — щелкнула она языком и тут же расплылась в ехидной улыбке.</p>
<p>Эдди прошило дрожью. Боясь, что начнут с него или с паренька, сидящего прямо перед ним или хуже того — начнут прямо с Ричи, он в ужасе застыл с распахнутым ртом.</p>
<p>— С кого начинаем?</p>
<p>— Только не с меня!</p>
<p>— Я пас!</p>
<p>— Не с меня!</p>
<p>— И не с меня!</p>
<p>Гостиную наполнили голоса, ребята начали отпираться и посмеиваться, указывая друг на друга пальцем, и Эдди молча наблюдал за оживленной дискуссией, медленно жуя клубнику, чтобы освободить, наконец, вторую руку.</p>
<p>Можно, кстати, прикрыться выпачканной ладонью, чтобы слинять в туалет и больше не вернуться. Идея.</p>
<p>— Да завалите уже, давайте начнем с Роджерса! — Джессика, миловидная блондиночка из группы поддержки, передала бутылку вышибале из баскетбольной команды.</p>
<p>Роджерс ловко прошелся ладонью по своему ежику на голове и принял бутылку.</p>
<p>— Ладно. — Он настороженно положил ее в самый центр ковра — А что делать, если мне выпадет парень?</p>
<p>По залу опять прошлись дикий хохот и шепотки, Эдди зарделся. Ричи молча — что удивительно — курил, наблюдая за диалогами, и сизый дым красиво струился от сигареты ввысь, под самый потолок. Эдди смотрел на его пальцы, задержав дыхание от трепета. Ричи сжимал сигарету уверенно, медленно затягиваясь и выпуская серые облака дыма изо рта и иногда струйками — из носа.</p>
<p>— Да делай, что хочешь, — встрял он вдруг в разговор, и Эдди дернулся, выдыхая. — Учитывая, сколько народу собралось, мы устанем перекручивать бутылку каждый раз, как столкнутся парень с парнем и девушка с девушкой. Чмокнетесь в губки, как в начальной школе, делов-то, милота и только, — он затянулся, насмешливо глядя на Роджерса и не скрывая издевательской ухмылки, и Эдди почувствовал, как после слов Ричи сердце в груди ухнуло и упало куда-то вниз.</p>
<p>Роджерс показал Ричи фак и затем, понятливо кивнув, крутанул бутылку по ковру.</p>
<p>Чертовски повезло, что начали именно с Роджерса — он сидел после Эдди и далековато от Ричи, и это было идеально.</p>
<p>Роджерсу выпала Кэти с параллели: пока они стреляли друг в друга смущенными и в тоже время заговорщическими взглядами, а потом медленно поднимались на колени и подползали ближе друг к другу, Эдди сходил с ума.</p>
<p>Он реально чокнулся. Перед ним окончательно предстала вся комичность ситуации, надо было валить отсюда при первой же возможности.</p>
<p>Что если он выпадет кому-то, с кем ни за что не хочет целоваться? Эдди опозорится на всю школу, когда оттолкнет от себя человека и убежит со всех ног.</p>
<p>Но если он уйдет — как он узнает, целовался ли с кем-нибудь Ричи?</p>
<p>Эдди сам не понимал, зачем ему нужно было это ценное знание. Только чтобы потом представлять в деталях: закрывает ли Ричи глаза, как двигаются его губы, обхватывает ли он своего партнера за затылок и притягивает ли ближе к себе... Господи Иисусе.</p>
<p>Эдди мелко дрожал и нервно тряс коленом, раздражая себя еще больше. Толпа на фоне визжала, разговаривала и бесконечно смеялась. Он слышал, как ребята открывали пивные банки, как передавали по кругу миску с попкорном, чавкали жвачкой и улюлюкали целующимся, но Эдди был словно не здесь.</p>
<p>В его больной голове Ричи целовался с анонимом, которого Эдди даже разглядеть толком не мог — девушка или парень? — и облизывал свои пухлые губы так, что кожа становилась влажной, красной и желанной. По ней чертовски сильно хотелось провести языком, и...</p>
<p>Кто-то пихнул Эдди в бок, и он дернулся, чуть не упав назад: Беверли рывком поднялась на колени, и до Эдди дошло, что, пока он тут витал в своих мокрых фантазиях о Ричи, игра никуда не делась, более того — она довольно бодро и весело продолжалась.</p>
<p>Большой Билл галантно подал Бев руку и притянул к себе, и Эдди зачарованно смотрел, как они, идеально склонив головы, умело подстроившись, как хорошо знающие друг друга люди, поцеловались. Толпа протяжно затянула веселое «у-у-у-у».</p>
<p>Билл с Бев поцеловались коротко, зато с языком, это Эдди заметил. Как и заметил тяжелый взгляд Стэна снизу вверх, направленный на сладкую парочку. Эдди сглотнул. Потом перевел глаза на Ричи: тот улыбался так нагло и пошло, наблюдая за поцелуем, что Эдди ощутил, как сам собой пах налился приятной теплой тяжестью.</p>
<p>Игра в бутылочку стала восхитительным проводником в мир новых открытий: походу, Бев и Биллу давно пора было начать встречаться. На том конце круга Бен нервно приглаживал взъерошенные волосы, и Эдди поджал губы.</p>
<p>Может, не один он переживал тут сопливую драму? Бев села обратно, ее щеки покраснели и губы блестели от слюны, а глаза горели. Будто поцелуй — это источник чистого счастья.</p>
<p>Эдди не особо смыслил в поцелуях. В одиннадцатом классе, когда он встречался с Линдой с кружка естествознания, они пробовали целоваться по-взрослому, с языком и все такое, и Эдди совершенно не понимал кайфа: они сталкивались носами и зубами, слюни мешали, а чужой язык в собственном рту воспринимался неприятно. Однако сейчас поцелуи вдруг выглядели весьма притягательно. Бев взглянула на него, мягко нахмурившись, будто спрашивая «что?», и Эдди потупился в пол.</p>
<p>Следующими целовались девчонки, одна была точно из их школы, кажется, Джейн, а вот имени второй, рыженькой, Эдди не знал. Они смешливо чмокнулись в губы, и Эдди опять уставился на злосчастную бутылку, молясь, чтобы она не указала на него.</p>
<p>И не на Ричи.</p>
<p>Народ явно желал пощекотать себе нервы, буйство гормонов и алкогольная дымка, о, Эдди видел, как все елозили на своих местах и жадно следили за бутылкой, подавшись вперед от нетерпения. Хотя кто-то, например, Стэн, демонстративно пил пиво из стакана, отстраненно рассматривая комнату.</p>
<p>Эдди продолжать чувствовать на себе внимательный взгляд Ричи.</p>
<p>Как теплая, вибрирующая волна, окатывающая кожу и тело целиком. Как плотный кокон. Эдди от его взгляда чуть не таял.</p>
<p>Из первого поцелуя мальчиков устроили настоящий цирк: Грета со своими подружками визжала и хлопала в ладоши, а парни громко ржали, подначивая, что Эдди чуть под землю не провалился от стыда и раздражения. Двое парней — Уилл и Майк с их параллели — неловко и сухо прижались губами друг к другу и, улыбнувшись, отстранились в полном молчании. Ничего захватывающего.</p>
<p>Зато вот сама Грета, когда ей выпал Лукас, показушно обхватила его за затылок двумя ладонями и яростно засосала, отчего Эдди едва не блеванул. Ричи еще подмигнул ему, поиграв бровями, и Эдди устало простонал и потер глаза чистой ладонью.</p>
<p>Когда Стэн крутанул бутылку, и она указала на Большого Билла, Эдди подавился пивом, которое снова отхлебнул у Бев. У нее, кстати, дрогнули уголки губ, и она странно улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Стэна пошло красными пятнами. Он неуверенно встал на колени.</p>
<p>Во время поцелуя они с Биллом не касались друг друга, стараясь держаться на расстоянии, но поцелуй все равно вышел... необычным. Эдди заметил, как Билл украдкой держался за шлевку в штанах Стэна и потом быстро отпустил ее.</p>
<p>Это стало настоящим откровением.</p>
<p>Эдди не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходило. Одно он понял точно: если даже такие сдержанные люди, как Стэн и Большой Билл, все равно спалились — вопрос только в чем именно? — во время обычного дружеского поцелуя, то Эдди обречен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он сдаст себя с потрохами, если ему выпадет Ричи. И Ричи все поймет, даже целоваться будет не нужно. От волнения он наверняка завалится набок, пока будет тянуться к Ричи навстречу, и потом будет дрожать, как от холода, клацать зубами и бесконечно потеть.</p>
<p>Это будет позор. Величайший позор.</p>
<p>В одном Эдди фартило: прошла уже половина круга, а ни он, ни Ричи так и не выпали никому из игроков. И либо вселенная издевалась, строя Коварный План, либо Эдди действительно сегодня выйдет сухим из воды.</p>
<p>Майку повезло, походу, больше всех: Эдди знал, что он сох по девочке из кружка пения по имени Эрика, и в итоге им выпало целоваться.</p>
<p>Эдди слишком долго и много следил за окружающими, что совсем позабыл считать количество человек.</p>
<p>До Ричи оставалось трое. И валить нужно было прямо сейчас: Эдди попросту не выдержит.<br/>
Решено. Он упадет в припадке астмы, если бутылка под рукой Ричи повернется к нему. А уж с кем там Ричи будет целоваться и будет ли вообще — не его, Эдди, проблемы. Он достаточно насмотрелся.</p>
<p>— Можно я доем? — спросила Бев, мягко погладив Эдди по плечу. Он тупо уставился на две маленькие клубнички в своей раскрытой ладони, которую устроил на бедре.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — шепнул Эдди в ответ, отвлекаясь от побега.</p>
<p>Беверли закинула клубнику в рот. Такая невозмутимая, веселая и влюбленная — только в кого именно, Эдди так и не сообразил. Стэн обменивался нервными короткими взглядами с Биллом и с ней одновременно, и Эдди опять повис в чужой драме вместо своей собственной.</p>
<p>В это время Ричи взялся за бутылку.</p>
<p>И мир застыл. Секунды застыли. Все исчезло: музыка из колонок, шум вечеринки, голоса. Остался только собственный пульс, гулким набатом бьющийся прямо в ушах. Эдди стиснул пальцами край шорт до побелевших костяшек.</p>
<p>Все или ничего.</p>
<p>Два противоречивых желания сминали его, заставляя страдать и мучиться. Эдди хотел бы, чтобы злосчастное горлышко бутылки повернулось к нему, ведь тогда он отхватит кусок кристального, всепоглощающего счастья. С другой стороны его давила паника и страх, Эдди до отчаянной дрожи не хотел бы выпасть Ричи, потому что тогда все его неправильные, постыдные, безответные чувства выйдут наружу.</p>
<p>Бутылка вертелась и вертелась, никак не останавливаясь. Эдди напрягся. Он уже говорил про дни, когда все идет наперекосяк? Эдди все равно охнул от неожиданности. Конечно, бутылка выбрала его. Мерзкий холодок спустился по внутренностям, Эдди словно врос в ковер. Он открывал и закрывал рот, до конца не веря в реальность происходящего.</p>
<p>Первым из оцепенения вышел Ричи: он тяжело взглянул на Эдди из-под кудрявой челки, задумчиво пожал плечами. Он не улыбался, и это пугало еще сильнее.</p>
<p>На мгновение Эдди почудилось, что на них сейчас смотрят все двадцать человек в комнате, но это было не так: неловко оглянувшись, Эдди не заметил никакого пристального внимания или смешков. Ричи отставил стакан с пивом в сторону вальяжно и медленно, до сумасшедшего неторопливо, когда как внутри Эдди творился настоящий апокалипсис.</p>
<p>Его сердце грозилось вот-вот разорвать грудную клетку и вырваться наружу, ноги не слушались, руки дрожали. И сохли губы — Эдди за несколько секунду облизал их уже сотню раз.</p>
<p>Ричи деловито снял с себя очки, положив их на диван позади, и поправил гавайскую рубашку на себе вместе с футболкой. Эдди понятия не имел, как принять поцелуй и выглядеть при этом достойно. Как обычно. Сделать вид, что ничего волнующего не произошло, и это лишь тупая игра в бутылочку, которая ему вообще не сдалась. Он ведь даже играть-то не хотел.</p>
<p>Эдди встал на дрожащих коленях и сжал ладони в кулаки.</p>
<p>— Милота и только, — передразнил тихо Роджерс слова Ричи, сказанные тем в самом начале круга. Ричи усмехнулся, покачав головой, и показал Роджерсу средний палец, повторяя его самого.</p>
<p>Эдди ждал какой-нибудь ехидной шутки, что Ричи начнет паясничать или огрызаться, что устроит целое представление: оскалится и театрально притянет его к себе, по-киношному, и будет болтать без передышки.</p>
<p>Но Ричи был удивительно спокойным, он изучал Эдди своим цепким взглядом, двигаясь к нему навстречу, подползая по ковру все ближе, потому что сам Эдди точно не нашел в себе сил шевелиться.</p>
<p>Он замер, как статуя.</p>
<p>— Ну что, Эдс, покажем им немного милоты? — ухмыльнулся Ричи, когда остановился напротив Эдди чертовски близко.</p>
<p>Так близко, что Эдди чувствовал исходивший от него запах сигарет, свежего одеколона и легкие нотки летней грозы.</p>
<p>— Отвали, — буркнул Эдди не своим голосом.</p>
<p>По его меркам — прошла очередная вечность, пока они стояли на глазах у всех и переругивались. Видно было, что Ричи загорелся и хотел было ответить чем-то колким, как споткнулся о растерянный уязвленный взгляд Эдди.</p>
<p>Наверное, в его глазах отражалась вся беспомощность ситуации. Эдди сдал пароли и явки. Смысла скрываться больше не осталось, он побледнел и не мог унять дрожащие губы.</p>
<p>Словно во сне он видел, как Ричи задумчиво наклонился прямо к его лицу, выдохнул на его губы, от горячего дыхания мурашки пошли по спине, шее и загривку. Его пробрало. Ричи, словно учуяв смену его настроения, нахмурился, посмотрел Эдди прямо в глаза — его зрачок растекся по радужке, Эдди даже видел собственное отражение — и легко мазнул своими губами по его рту.</p>
<p>Недо-поцелуй. Лишь влажное теплое касание. От которого у Эдди перехватило дыхание, и низ живота свело странной судорогой, словно ему вогнали туда раскаленную трубу. Эдди стопроцентно спалил себя неосознанным жестом: в конце он дернул Ричи за запястье, и тот выдохнул ему в щеку, смотря вниз, на их руки.</p>
<p>Эдди быстро спохватился и отпрянул, возвращаясь на свое место.</p>
<p>Ладонь горела.</p>
<p>Бев лукаво смотрела на него, ничего не спрашивая, и отдала Эдди свое пиво. Он тут же жадно присосался к бытулке, боясь поворачиваться в сторону Ричи. Перед глазами все еще стоял его образ — до всех мелочей, до последней веснушки на коже. Ричи даже снял очки. Господи.<br/>
Эдди ощущал фантомную тяжесть на своих губах.</p>
<p>Игра продолжилась, будто мир только что не треснул пополам. Эдди растерянно смотрел на свои ладони — одна чистая, которая касалась запястья Ричи, а вторая — в клубничном соке, с розовыми разводами и пятнами. Эдди нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Мне надо помыть руку, — прохрипел он сам себе, хотя знал, что Бев прекрасно его услышала.</p>
<p>Поднявшись на ноги, Эдди мельком бросил взгляд на очередную целующуюся парочку, которые вцепились в плечи друг друга, страстно сминая одежду. Эдди поморщился. Он ушел, не оглядываясь, и пробирался через народ в коридоре, столкнулся с какими-то девчонками в узком проходе, извинялся и бормотал себе под нос.</p>
<p>Ванная комната оказалась свободной. Эдди влетел в нее, как бешеный. Всюду по столешнице были раскиданы пивные банки, валялась пачка из-под чипсов, а раковину уделали крошками и обертками от жвачки и конфет. Эдди брезгливо убрал их в сторону, выкручивая вентиль с холодной водой.</p>
<p>Из зеркала на него смотрел бледный и вспотевший двойник. Эдди выглядел так, словно пробежал стометровку: он запыхался, волосы у лба взмокли, губы — алые и яркие — дрожали. Внутри Эдди себя ощущал не лучше, будто он спрыгнул с обрыва прямо в ледяную воду, и теперь от холода у него яростно горели щеки и лицо, а нутро сжималось от страха и эйфории. Эдди остервенело принялся тереть ладони, смывая клубничный липкий сок с кожи, и прогонял в голове, как на перемотке, поцелуй с Ричи.</p>
<p>Чертов поцелуй.</p>
<p>Если после него Ричи начнет избегать Эдди или — хуже того! — начнет подшучивать и издеваться — Эдди переедет. Он выберется ночью из дома с рюкзаком вещей и уедет на велосипеде до самой Канады. А оттуда — сиганет в Данию.</p>
<p>Эдди выключил воду и застыл над раковиной, тяжело и устало дыша. Вот же идиот. Придурок.</p>
<p>В дверь вдруг постучали. Эдди растерянно развернулся, ударившись поясницей об столешницу. Банка с морской солью пошатнулась и завалилась с грохотом на бок, раскидывая повсюду светло-голубые мелкие гранулы.</p>
<p>— Проклятье... Занято! — отчаянно крикнул Эдди, ставя банку обратно.</p>
<p>— Ты там как, Спагетти? — послышался приглушенный голос Ричи, и Эдди неверяще уставился на дверь.</p>
<p>— Я… э-э, в порядке?</p>
<p>— Можно зайти? — ручка закрутилась, и Эдди заметался по ванной комнате: под ногами расстилался короткий пушистый розовый коврик, об который он нелепо споткнулся. Все было такое издевательски милое: абажур в форме цветочка, розовые полотенца, мыло-медвежонок на полке.</p>
<p>Эдди нервозно рассмеялся.</p>
<p>Ричи толкнул дверь и застыл на пороге, шум вечеринки сразу облепил со всех сторон: в гостиной играл громко рок, люди вопили, билась посуда, а потом Ричи уверенно прошел внутрь, запирая за собой, и все звуки вмиг оборвались.</p>
<p>Они остались наедине. В оглушающе давящей тишине. Эдди не знал, куда спрятаться от тягучего взгляда напротив. Ричи точно смотрел ему прямо в душу.</p>
<p>— Я так и знал, — произнес он, приваливаясь бедром к столешнице и пряча ладони в карманах джинсов.</p>
<p>Эдди разглядывал его потрепанные кеды. Потом смело вскинул голову, вздернув подбородок. К лицу сразу прилила краска.</p>
<p>— Что ты знал, Балабол? — дрогнувший голос выдал его с потрохами.</p>
<p>— Да брось притворяться, Эдс, — Ричи смешно взъерошил свои и так дикие кудри. — Думаешь, я не заметил? Что было там, в гостиной.</p>
<p>— А что было там в гостиной?</p>
<p>Как же тупо.</p>
<p>— Когда мы вышли, — Ричи поправил очки на переносице, придвинувшись ближе к Эдди, — и наш поцелуй. Черт, прозвучит дебильно, но я думал, выйдет весело. Блин. Я не отлипал от тебя два месяца, Эдс, вел себя, как последний идиот.</p>
<p>Ричи виновато посмотрел на него и потер шею. Эдди потрясенно молчал.</p>
<p>— Надо было сказать прямо, но я же не знал, что тоже тебе нравлюсь!</p>
<p>— С-стой, — промямлил растерянно Эдди. — Я тебе нравлюсь?</p>
<p>Ричи аж фыркнул:</p>
<p>— Конечно, нравишься.</p>
<p>— И как я, интересно знать, должен был понять это! — разозлился вдруг Эдди, опять ощущая жар на лице. Возмутительно. Просто, блин, невероятно возмутительно.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, это так легко, взять и признаться одному из лучших друзей, что ты по нему сохнешь?</p>
<p>Ну да, уж тут Эдди был полностью с ним согласен. Он распахнул рот, чтобы ответить, но потупился и захлопнул его обратно.</p>
<p>С сердцем творилось что-то дико безумное, тело ослабло, Эдди не смог выстоять на ногах ровно и прижался к столешнице, задевая бедро Ричи. Тот следил за ним, не мигая. Не шутник-Ричи, не Ричи, поющий на сотни голосов, не издевающийся Ричи. А новый. Влюбленный Ричи.</p>
<p>Влюбленный в Эдди.</p>
<p>Эдди легко хлопнул себя по щекам.</p>
<p>— И как ты понял, что ты мне тоже... Что я тебя. Ну, что...</p>
<p>— Я только догадывался, но окончательно убедился сегодня. По взгляду, конечно, — Ричи бережно прикоснулся к его плечу, и тепло расползлось по коже мурашками от его пальцев. Эдди сделал глубокий вдох. — Когда мы остановились на долбаном ковре среди ребят. Ты бы видел свое лицо.</p>
<p>— Черт, Ричи, — тяжело шепнул Эдди.</p>
<p>Вязкое молчание повисло между ними. Где-то там, далеко, звучала музыка, и гудел их обычный мир, но это было неважно. Мир Эдди сейчас замкнулся на маленькой ванной комнате и лице Ричи.</p>
<p>Он задумчиво разглядывал Эдди в ответ, остановившись темными глазами на его губах. Эдди сглотнул слюну. Вот какой поцелуй стал бы самым правильным — приватный, принадлежащий только им двоим. Без страха, без нервной неприятной тяжести в груди. Эдди чуть склонил голову, чтобы Ричи было удобнее наклониться к нему. Их бедра плотно прижимались друг к другу, даря ощущение жара.</p>
<p>Не выдержав, Эдди резко схватил Ричи за локоть и подался вперед, зажмурившись до белых в темноте точек. Ричи жарко выдохнул ему в рот, принимая поцелуй, и приоткрыл губы. Они обменивались нежными прикосновениями, прихватывая губами по очереди, без языка и спешки.</p>
<p>Эдди плавился. Он упивался ощущением тепла, влажного дыхания на коже и тем, как Ричи осторожно проводил языком по его губам, заглядывая чуть глубже и вызывая сумасводящие спазмы внизу живота. Привкус клубники и чуть горьковатого пива. Эдди позволил Ричи стать напористее, прижавшись к нему еще сильнее, и тот сразу же обхватил его одной рукой за пояс, а вторую устроил на затылке Эдди.</p>
<p>Очки Ричи немного мешали, Эдди несколько раз скулой задевал оправу, и они грозились вот-вот свалиться с носа Ричи. Эдди с сожалением оторвался от него, переводя дыхание. Все внутри тряслось от возбуждения.</p>
<p>— Эдс, черт. Офигеть, — губы у Ричи припухли, контур, до этого четкий и ровный, смазался, и Эдди накрыло теплой волной снова.</p>
<p>В зеркале отражались они оба — взъерошенные и с шалыми после поцелуя взглядами.</p>
<p>— Ты правильно все понял, — слабо выдавил из себя Эдди, пытаясь прийти в себя и осознать новую реальность.</p>
<p>— Я просто наблюдательный.</p>
<p>— Я думал, самый наблюдательный в нашей компании это Стэн. Ну, или Билл, — фыркнул Эдди.<br/>
Ричи закатил глаза:</p>
<p>— О нет, про этих придурков и Бев я понял все еще в апреле.</p>
<p>Эдди в ответ нахмурился, не совсем сращивая слова. Как в трансе трогал свои губы.</p>
<p>— Большой Билл в присутствии Стэна вдруг стал заикаться, как псих, хуже чем обычно, — весело продолжил Ричи. — А Бев как-то пришла с двумя засосами на шее. Уж не знаю, что у них там, но спорим, что отрываются они от души.</p>
<p>Эдди пихнул его в плечо.</p>
<p>— Ох. Хорошо хоть я в твоем присутствии не заикался.</p>
<p>— Не-ет, — Ричи опять наклонился к нему и ткнулся лицом в шею Эдди, прижимаясь губами к коже под челюстью. — Ты просто тоже начинал вести себя как придурок и обзываться.</p>
<p>— Значит, мы нашли друг друга.</p>
<p>Его дыхание щекотало и тут же посылало приятные электрические импульсы по коже, и Эдди положил ладони Ричи на спину, удерживая рядом с собой.</p>
<p>— Да, значит, нам повезло.</p>
<p>Они крепко обнялись, Ричи почти навалился на Эдди, но вдруг застыл и потянулся к полке.</p>
<p>— Вау, смотри какая прелесть, хочешь, подарю его твоей маме, чтобы ей было чем осуществить свои угрозы, Спагетти? — он держал в руке то самое мыло-медвежонка и нахально улыбался.</p>
<p>Эдди оскорблено фыркнул, вспоминая их сегодняшний разговор по телефону, и оттолкнул Ричи от себя. Тот успел схватиться за его футболку, и Эдди снова оказался в коконе теплых объятий.</p>
<p>— Иди ты, — беззлобно пробормотал Эдди, опять готовясь к поцелую и упираясь темным взглядом в подбородок Ричи.</p>
<p>Они почти соприкоснулись губами, как в дверь нагло постучали, и тут же легко дернули ручку.<br/>
Ричи с Эдди переглянулись.</p>
<p>— Черт возьми! Эдди, если ты там, пожалуйста, открой? Пожалуйста! Мне срочно нужны полотенца!</p>
<p>Голос Бев они узнали сразу, и вдвоем беззвучно рассмеялись. Пришлось отлипнуть друг от друга, Эдди с сожалением наблюдал за Ричи, который лениво повернул язычок замка.</p>
<p>Опять стало шумно.</p>
<p>Бев тут же заглянула в комнату, Эдди от удивления округлил глаза: юбка и футболка на ней были в мокрых пятнах, с волос капало, и тушь у глаз растеклась.</p>
<p>— Ой, я вам не помешала? — она растерянно застыла на пороге.</p>
<p>— Что с тобой случилось?</p>
<p>— Там началось какое-то безумие, всем надоело играть в бутылочку, и ребята устроили водяную бойню. Ну как бойню, мальчишки просто поливают всех подряд из шланга в саду. Стэну и Биллу тоже досталось, вот пошла за полотенцами, а что вы тут... — Бев вдруг осеклась и вцепилась в открытую дверь, переводя настороженный взгляд с Ричи на Эдди и обратно.</p>
<p>Эдди сдернул с полки три полотенца и протянул ей, совершенно игнорируя свои наливающиеся стыдливыми румянцем щеки.</p>
<p>— Эдс, как благородный джентльмен и самый лучший на свете друг, помогал мне промыть очки, — Ричи хлопнул его по плечу.</p>
<p>— То есть у вас все хорошо? — Бев открыла дверь еще шире, пропуская Ричи в коридор, и Эдди тупо поплелся вслед за ним, прикусывая себе губы, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.</p>
<p>— У нас все лучше всех, Бевви, — Ричи подмигнул ей, резко застыв в проходе, и Эдди неловко врезался лицом ему в шею.</p>
<p>Бев не выдержала и прыснула от смеха, прижав к лицу полотенце и принявшись вытираться.</p>
<p>Эдди стоял между ними с глупым счастливым выражением лица, и Ричи подмигнул ему, прошептав одними губами «Хочешь свалить отсюда?».</p>
<p>Без лишних сомнений, Эдди хотел. Сразу представив, сколько поцелуев можно будет провернуть сегодня вне этой дурацкой вечеринки, он опять покраснел и рьяно замотал головой, чем вызвал у Ричи очередную радостную ухмылку.</p>
<p>Видимо, у вселенной действительно был Коварный План. И заключался он в том, чтобы за несколько минут превратить паршивый день в самый счастливый вечер. Пусть даже он больше походил на эпизод нелепого ситкома — Эдди абсолютно не возражал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Утро, когда все было правильно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Это правильное утро все-таки наступило.<br/>Все было хорошо.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На щеке Эдди остался милый след от подушки. Глаза сонные, недовольные, волосы взъерошены. Как же он был хорош сейчас — помятый, в лучах первого солнца. </p><p>— Постой, подожди, — зашептал Ричи, опять его останавливая. Эдди придержал закрывающуюся дверь, она в ответ жалобно скрипнула.</p><p>Эдди опасливо обернулся на лестницу, но спящая на втором этаже миссис Кей ничего не услышала. В доме было тихо. Эта тишина!.. Утренняя, сладкая — Ричи чувствовал себя будто накуренным. </p><p>— Что еще? </p><p>— Один поцелуй и все. — Попросил он лукаво. — Эдс. Ну давай же.</p><p>На шее Эдди красовался бледный засос. Ричи гордился им, пусть Эдди отругал его за это, яростно шепча перед зеркалом и растирая кожу взволнованными пальцами, пытаясь согнать все следы их ночного преступления. </p><p>Ричи наклонился и поцеловал. Один раз. Все честно. Щеки у Эдди опять покраснели, и Ричи потянулся, чтобы поцеловать снова, но Эдди увернулся.</p><p>— Мама проснется же... И на улице... Ричи, боже, мы увидимся через шесть часов.</p><p>— Да-да, — горячо согласился Ричи, опять наклоняясь вперед, — в одиннадцать мы едем на озеро, — еще один поцелуй — мазок по подбородку.</p><p>— Вот именно. Всё, иди уже. </p><p>— Сваливаю, Спагетти.</p><p>Он спрыгнул с крыльца, сощурился на рассвет, потянулся, зная, что Эдди еще не закрыл дверь и никуда не ушел, потому что смотрел ему в спину. Ричи обернулся и подмигнул ему. Фыркнув, Эдди все же отпустил ручку. Дверь тихонько защелкнулась.</p><p>Дерри спал. Залитые солнцем пустые улицы хранили его секрет — Ричи шел по тротуару вприпрыжку, обогнул мусорные баки, чью-то безупречную лужайку, сыграл в неровные детские классики на асфальте у четвертого по счету дома. И никакого похмелья, потому что вчера — только три красных стаканчика с пивом, а потом «бутылочка», после которой пить совсем не хотелось.</p><p>Ричи пьянел об одном только воспоминании о поцелуях.</p><p>У Эдса губы были мягкие, податливые, вкусные. Ричи в этом убедился окончательно, всю ночь себя убеждал — в комнате Эдса, дыша в темноте и прижимаясь поближе на постели, пахнувшей цветочным кондиционером. Пока его мама храпела в комнате напротив, и никто во всем чертовом мире понятия не имел, где находился Ричи. И как он был счастлив.</p><p>Широкий тротуар заканчивался мостиком. Ричи нужно было свернуть направо и он, зацепившись за фонарный столб — мальчишка! — перепрыгнул, играясь.</p><p>Зажигалки в кармане потрепанных джинсов не нашлось. Пачка сигарет была почти целая — Эдди не нравился запах и вкус табака. А Ричи слишком нравился Эдди, чтобы взбунтоваться и закурить, как бы того ни хотелось.</p><p>Но где же эта зажигалка — торопливо проверить карманы рубахи, взъерошить волосы, хлопнуть себя по заднице — и там карманы пустые.</p><p>Ричи шел дальше, прислушиваясь к пению птиц вдалеке, к проезжающим редким машинам на главной дороге. И ни одного работающего магазинчика — город закрывал глаза на его счастье и хранил его секреты.</p><p>Ричи впервые так сильно обожал Дерри.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Никто из них вчера не потрудился задернуть шторы. Забыли. Пока со смешками, неуклюже, забирались ночью по садовой лестнице в комнату Билла через окно.</p><p>Беверли проснулась от яркого, бьющего в лицо солнца. Тяжелая ладонь Билла сжалась на ее животе, комкая футболку, и потом отпустила — Билл сильнее засопел в подушку и повернулся на бок.</p><p>Было видно летающие в воздухе пылинки — они медленно падали, одна за другой, одна за другой, лениво, без какого-то порядка. Беверли сладко потянулась — и задела ногой ногу Стэна.</p><p>— Который час? — прохрипел он, открыв один глаз. И сам же вслепую нашарил будильник на тумбочке.</p><p>— Очень рано, — шепотом ответила Бев.</p><p>— Но нам все равно пора уходить, — пробормотал Стэн, падая лицом в подушку. Волоски на его руках под солнцем были как золотистый легкий пушок, Беверли захотелось провести по нему пальцем, чтобы кожа Стэна покрылась мурашками. Так она и сделала, и Стен ласково лягнул ее в бедро и замер, тепло прижавшись.</p><p>Беверли вновь прикрыла глаза. Вдохнула-выдохнула — запах пропитки для древесины (Билл собирал кораблик), солнца, дома Денбро, одеколон Стэна, ее шампунь с полынью. </p><p>— Сейчас. Еще минутка.</p><p>Минутка превратилась в пять. Или десять. А потом Бев резко распахнула глаза. Стэн задремал у нее под боком, а Билл уже перевернулся на спину — раскинул руки и ноги, чуть приоткрыл рот, все веснушки на лице было так хорошо видно. Бев залюбовалась.<br/>
Потом соскочила с постели — наступила в еще влажную кучу вещей. Точно, вчера их облили в саду...</p><p>Она с досадой вытащила из общей кучи свою мятую футболку и юбку. </p><p>Стэн наблюдал за ней с постели, пока Беверли одевалась: сложила футболку Билла на спинку стула, собрала волосы в хвост, натянула лифчик, пощекотала Стэну пятку, посмеялась, когда он задергался и разбудил Билла.</p><p>— Доброе утро. — Три раза, тремя сонными голосами, с хрипотцой.</p><p>Беверли спрятала сигареты и зажигалку в задний карман.</p><p>Неловкая возня: шорох одеяла, скрип матраса, стук по полу, босые ноги Билла, когда он опустил их на пол, Стэн хмурился на мятые вещи, принюхивался к своей рубашке. </p><p>— Надень что-нибудь мое. Чистое, — предложил Билл, зевая.</p><p>Еще несколько звуков: как отрывается шкаф, вжик молнии, два выдоха, снова зевок, рубашка Билла Стэну была как раз </p><p>— Вас проводить? — мягко спросил Билл, поднимая оконную раму выше. </p><p>— Лучше поспи, озеро, помнишь? — Бев выглянула на улицу, вдохнула чудесный запах раннего летнего утра, свежее, чуть холодное, отрезвляющее.</p><p>— Одиннадцать часов, — поддакнул Стэн.</p><p>Еще звуки: поцелуи, не три, больше, несколько горячих выдохов. Ладонь Билла у нее на шее, а рука Стэна — на талии. Беверли счастливо улыбнулась. Стэн покраснел.</p><p>Садовая лестница ночью казалась очень скрипучей и неудобной, но на трезвую голову она стала лучше — Беверли ловко, опираясь на Стэна, спустилась на землю. Билл помахал им из окна, свесившись до талии, так, что короткая челка закрыла лоб.</p><p>Они со Стэном пробежались по лужайке, у соседнего дома Стэн перепроверил содержимое рюкзака, оглянулся — Билл не стал закрывать окно, но самого его там уже не было. Бев представила, что он звездочкой раскинулся на разворошенной после ночи постели.</p><p>— Ничего не забыл, — резюмировал Стэн и закинул рюкзак обратно на плечо. — Пошли.</p><p>— Давай до перекрестка. Меня провожать не нужно, — сказала она Стэну, когда они вышли на соседнюю улицу.</p><p>— Уверена? — Стэн попробовал пригладить взъерошенные кудри. </p><p>— Да, а то мама еще увидит.</p><p>Стэн кивнул.</p><p>Беверли только сейчас заметила у него внизу у шеи укус — если не присматриваться, кажется, что просто пятнышко...а там след. Интересно, кто из них?..</p><p>Стэн взял ее за руку, пока они шли по мостику и потом — через тихий парк, совершенно безлюдный, весь в мозаике из тени и солнца.</p><p>Бев давно не чувствовала себя такой счастливой.</p><p>— Шорты все еще будто мокрые... — проворчал Стэн. — Не проспим озеро?</p><p>— Я тебе позвоню в десять.</p><p>— И Билл, наверное, позвонит.</p><p>— Он всем позвонит.</p><p>— Да, точно, — они остановились у перекрестка — несколько узких дорог с покосившимся знаком. </p><p>Супермаркет Мэйси: мы закрыты, работаем с девяти. Стайка птиц сорвалась с пика церкви и разбрелась по небу черными галочками.</p><p>Короткий звук поцелуя — одного. У Стэна губы были сухими и теплыми. Руки они расцепили в самый последний момент, расставаясь на углу, у пешеходного перехода.</p><p>Беверли еще постояла, провожая его взглядом: как Стэн, опустив голову, поправил рубашку, заправив ее под ремень, и побрел вниз по тротуару, сжимая лямку рюкзака. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Это облако похоже на бегемота. Это — на бургер. А это на Эдса. И соседнее тоже — на Эдса, как будто он свернулся калачиком на постели, как большая кошка. Ричи заржал сам себе и оглянулся — еще две улицы, и он будет дома.</p><p>Но не успел он свернуть у кондитерской с закрытыми ставнями, чтобы перебежать через переулок между бакалеей и парикмахерской, как увидел знакомый силуэт в конце тротуара.<br/>
Волосы Бев под солнцем были супер-рыжими. Она быстро вышагивала по асфальту, под ноги не смотрела, потому что подкуривала себе сигарету.</p><p>Ричи весело облизнулся и пошел ей навстречу.</p><p>— Доброе утро, красавица!</p><p>Бев вздрогнула, охнула, чуть не выронила зажигалку и испуганно прижала ладонь к груди.</p><p>— Ричи! Придурок! — она стукнула его в плечо, когда Ричи подошел поближе. </p><p>Вид у нее был довольный и похмельный. Тоже сонная, юбка помялась, Ричи прищурился из-за очков и выразительно окинул Бев взглядом с головы до ног.</p><p>— Ты чего тут? — спросила Бев, вложила сигарету между губ.</p><p>— Ты меня спасла! </p><p>Ричи прикурил от ее зажигалки. Первая сигарета всегда самая сладкая.</p><p>— Выглядишь прекрасно, Бевви. Откуда идешь?</p><p>Они ушли с главной дороги, спустили вниз, под горку, Бев плюхнулась на траву и Ричи растянулся рядом с ней. Проезжающие машины не увидят, а соседи спят.</p><p>— Спасибо, ты тоже ничего. А ты откуда?</p><p>— Я домой вообще-то. Нам скоро на озеро.</p><p>Теперь прищурилась Бев:</p><p>— Я спрашивала не куда, а откуда. Ты идешь от дома Эдди, да? — она затянулась, выпустила струйку дыма.</p><p>Ричи поправил ей ярлычок на футболке — торчал сзади у шеи.</p><p>— А ты идешь от дома Большого Билла? — игриво отозвался он, и Беверли сначала возмущенно распахнула рот. Затем сомкнула губы. — Расслабься, Бевви. Стэну тоже привет.</p><p>— Ну ты и говнюк. — Беззлобно ответила Бев.</p><p>Ричи развалился на траве, уложив голову, мечтательно посмотрел на желто-голубое небо. Затянулся.</p><p>— Вы плохо прятались. Детектив Ричард Тозиер, мисс, все про вас знает.</p><p>Бев фыркнула.</p><p>В парке, далеко за их спинами, залаяла собака.</p><p>Мимо проехал фургон с молоком. Бев затушила окурок и запихнула его обратно в пустую пачку, протянула ее Ричи, и он сделал тоже самое.</p><p>— Собираешься кому-нибудь рассказывать? — спросила Бев. Легла, оперевшись на локти, вытянула ноги вперед. </p><p>— Неа. Ты чего? Только проболтался Эдди случайно. Но ему с этим ок. Прости?</p><p>— Так ты от Эдди? — Бев вздохнула. — Я так и знала. Вчера все в туалете поняла, когда вас увидела.</p><p>— Плохо прятались? — уточнил Ричи с улыбкой.</p><p>— Нет, не в туалете даже, а в гостиной.</p><p>— Когда в «Бутылочку» играли?</p><p>Бев загадочно промолчала, прикусила губу, Ричи запрокинул голову и смотрел на нее — вверх тормашками. Солнце искрилось в ее убранных в хвост волосах. Ричи захотелось ущипнуть Бев за коленку, чтобы она рассмеялась.</p><p>— Эдди давно по тебе сохнет, — сказала она, глядя вперед, на расстилающийся перед ними Дерри. Который скоро начнет просыпаться. — А ты по нему еще дольше, наверное.</p><p>— Мисс, детектив Ричард Тозиер отдает вам свой значок и пишет заявление на увольнение...</p><p>Она его опередила — ущипнула за ухо. Ричи взвился: подскочил и сел на колени. </p><p>— Я рада за вас, ребята, — прошептала она тепло.</p><p>Ричи боднул ее лбом в живот, от Бев пахло домом Денбро. От этого захотелось улыбнуться.</p><p>— А я за вас, придурки.</p><p>Трава под ладонями была влажная, солнце стремительно поднималось, Ричи поднялся на ноги и помог Бев встать. </p><p>— Увидимся на озере?</p><p>— Тебя проводить? — Ричи пыхтел, пока они взбирались обратно к дороге. — Или матушка всыплет?</p><p>— Все-то ты знаешь, умник. Не провожай. Мне одна улица осталась. </p><p>Бев легко приобняла его за плечи, Ричи вжался носом в ее висок, вдохнул. Беверли отстранилась:</p><p>— От тебя пахнет цветочным кондиционером.</p><p>— Это постель у Эдса.</p><p>— Очень сексуально.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь, — ухмыльнулся Ричи. </p><p>Они разошлись по разным сторонам, все оглядываясь друг на друга и кривляясь. Это правильное утро все-таки наступило. </p><p>Все было хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>